Aniversario
by FaryLamMoon
Summary: Es su aniversario y Kagome tiene que darle una noticia a su esposo.


_Lluvia._

 _La simplicidad de esa palabra era tan suave, amo ver como las gotas de la lluvia caen con rapidez en el marco de mi ventana, el gracioso sonido de las gotas chocando con la vieja madera de mi ventana me tranquiliza, disfruto los momentos cuando llueve, me gusta cuando el frio se cuela por mi nariz, mis fosas nasales aman el aroma del ambiente mojado con pizca de canela del lugar. Cada vez que veo una tormenta que se aproxima, sonrió con gracia, la lluvia me hace olvidarme de todo lo que vivo, es como si entrara a un mundo diferente al que vivo, mi mente se transporta lejos de la realidad que vivo, incluso hay veces en la que me imagino a mi misma en las afueras de mi departamento saltando como una niña pequeña en los charcos que la misma procrea._

 _El frio es tan… Tan fantástico, podría catalogarlo como mágico cuando este mismo surca todo mi rostro, y me deja una sensación tan increíble de tranquilidad y armonía conmigo misma._

 _-_ Kagome, despierta –Ella abre sus ojos y mira hacia el portador de su la voz, inmediatamente emboza una sonrisa, allí estaba el… -Levántate –Demanda frialdad.

-Solo dame cinco minutos más… _Sesshomaru_ –El ambarino frunce el ceño molesto.

-No, ya has dormido suficiente –Kagome le mira como riñéndolo por su acción, de mala gana se levanta, estira sus brazos con pereza para después soltar un pequeño bostezó, finalmente clava su mirada en la del ambarino.

-Eres malo –Le hace un pequeño puchero a su esposo –Tu si pudiste tener una buena noche de sueño –Sesshomaru enarca una ceja, a veces su esposa podría llegar a tener ese toque infantil e inocente de un niño pequeño.

-Vamos –La jala por el brazo para conducirla hacia la cocina, la azabache no pone objeción, ambos bajan las escaleras con tranquilidad, Sesshomaru la tenía tomada por la mano, sin poder evitarlo un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, su esposo no acostumbraba a ese tipo de acciones tan románticas con nadie y mucho menos con ella; pero tal vez hoy era esa excepción, sería solamente hoy.

Ambos se sientan en la mesa esperando a su desayuno, pero para sorpresa de la azabache, Sesshomaru se levanta dejándola sola, ella suspira por lo bajo para después tomar la taza de café que estaba en frente de ella. Algo logra llamar su atención, era una foto reciente de ella y su esposo, ella estaba abrazada a Sesshomaru y viceversa; ella sonreía ampliamente mientras Sesshomaru solo seguía mostrándose serio, pero en sus ojos se podía notar con facilidad aquel brillo, aquella chispa de alegría y felicidad que se escondía en aquellos soles dorados, Kagome no pude evitar que una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se escape de sus adentros.

" _En ese entonces ambos esperábamos a casarnos, la fotografía fue tomada unos meses antes de que Sesshomaru me pidiese matrimonio… Pronto se cumplirán dos años de..."_

A unos cuantos metros de ella estaba su esposo, en sus manos traía una pequeña cajita adornada con un color rojo terciopelo y un pequeño listón plateado, este impedía que ella viese lo que contenía aquella caja dentro. En pocos segundos Sesshomaru estaba enfrente de ella, no decía nada pero en su mirada se podía notar un matiz cálido, especialmente guardado solo para ella, su esposo muy rara vez era detallista y romántico , siempre se mantenía reservado con todos, se mostraba frio y indiferente a la hora de ir a una comida con su familia o su madre. Kagome no entendía como se enamoro de aquel ser tan frio como lo era Sesshomaru, no podía negar que desde un principio encontró hermoso a aquel peli plata que se cruzo por accidente en su camino.

Ese día estaba lloviendo y ella salía de su clase para irse a casa, no se percato de los grandes nubarrones de lluvia que se aproximaban, término mojada en una parada de autobuses, pero para su mala suerte era sábado en la tarde y a esa hora ningún transporte público transitaba por la zona. En realidad ella no supo si fue el destino o la misma suerte, pero justamente en ese momento de lluvia; Sesshomaru venía con un paraguas en sus manos, le ofreció de buena voluntad acompañarla hacia su casa, quedo un poco desconcertada con la idea, desde un principio supo que el no tenia malas intenciones, solo le estaba ofreciendo un poco de ayuda. Ella lo miro dudosa unos segundos, busco en su mirada algún indicio de mentiras, pero no encontró más que sinceridad en aquella mirada gélida, ella sonrió con alegría para después aceptar su invitación, ambos caminaron entre la lluvia, el trayecto del camino era silencioso hasta que ella rompió la tención del ambienté haciéndole un par de preguntas al ambarino, pocas eran contestadas con un simple si, o simplemente asentía o negaba cuando ella preguntaba algo, Kagome pudo nota con facilidad que el no era alguien de muchas palabras.

Eso le agradaba, no sabía el porqué, pero ese frio y gélido hombre de carácter impotente le agradaba.

Desde ese entonces su cercanía con Sesshomaru se hizo más frecuente, cada vez eran más sus encuentros, que bien apena era agradables o silenciosos, el siempre se ofrecía a llevarla a casa como gesto de buena voluntad y ella aceptaba siempre y cuando el ambarino pasara a su casa a degustar una buena comida casera junto a su familia, al principio Sesshomaru se negaba, pero después de un buen tiempo de insistir, Kagome logro convencerlo. Con el tiempo la extraña relación que ambos mantenían se convirtió en una rara amistad, ella salía por la tarde de clases y el la recogía en su auto, la llevaba a casa y luego se iba, algunas veces se encontraban los fines de semanas en el parque Y ella le invitaba a tomar un helado, el se oponía alegando que no era muy fanático de la azúcar, pero todo eso cambio una tarde cuando la azabache lo llevo casi a rastra a una dulcería.

Tres años después, ellos dos comenzaron a tener algo más que una amistad, los sentimientos de Kagome cambiaron muy drásticamente por el ambarino, ella se había enamorado de Sesshomaru sin darse cuenta, no podía o no quería separarse de el por qué cada vez que lo hacía, sentía un enorme vacío en su ser, en cambio cuando lo tenía cerca, su alma y corazón brincaban de felicidad al sentir su gran cercanía con él.

-¿Qué haces? –

Kagome lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el, la mira con determinación esperando a que ella hablase, no sabía que era lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza a su esposa, muy rara la vez que ella se mantenía tan callada.

-Pienso –Responde.

-¿En qué? –Cuestiona el.

-Cosas –Lo mira divertida.

-¿Cosas? –Ella asiente para después levantarse y acercarse hacia él.

Kagome dan un pequeño respingo al sentirse atraída por los brazos de su esposo, suspira con nerviosismo y ahoga un pequeño sonrojo.

Ambos se miran a los ojos, el se nota pensativo y ella bastante tranquila, ambos entrelazas sus manos entre sí, para después Sesshomaru plantarle un suave beso en la frente.

-En nosotros –Responde ella su pregunta –En el por venir, en mi, en ti… En que te amo, en que me amas… Y lo afortunada que soy de tenerte a mi lado –Se abraza a el con delicadeza, inmediatamente siente las manos de Sesshomaru postrarse en su cabellera, le ejerce pequeñas caricias alrededor de esta, Kagome sonríe contenta, es dichosa de tener a alguien como su esposo a su lado.

-Lo sé –Susurra.

-Sesshomaru –Ambos vuelven a mirarse a los ojos, no necesitan palabras para expresar e amor que sienten uno por el otro, tan solo basta con mirarse una vez y darse cuenta de las infinitas sensaciones que se producen ambos con tan solo tocar sus manos y mirarse fijamente a los ojos –Gracias –

-¿Por qué? –Cuestiona ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Ella sonríe nuevamente.

-Por estar aquí con nosotros –El dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, no es muy común que el demuestre ese tipo de afecto con ella, pero hoy era una ocasión especial, sabia el por qué Kagome hablaba en plural, ella había dicho _nosotros_ , en vez de ella misma.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –Cuestiono el con una ceja enarcada, tomaba en cuenta que desde hace un par de días atrás notaba a su esposa rara, no era un estúpido, Kagome tenía algo y específicamente no era una enfermedad, eso era lo que ella catalogaba.

-Era una sorpresa, pero dada las circunstancias –Fue callada por el dedo del ambarino, el la miro con ese matiz cálido especialmente resguardado para ella, para nadie más.

Sesshomaru asiente, la atrae suavemente hacia él, sus cuerpos se pegan al instante, Kagome siente su pecho hinchado de tanta felicidad, el estar así con Sesshomaru era algo que no tenía palabras, era simplemente extraño y a la vez tan… _Especial._

-Feliz aniversario –Una pequeña curva se dibuja en los labios de el, la azabache sonríe, sabía que su esposo estaba haciendo un intento de cambiar un poco por ella, recibe con alegría la cajita de terciopelo color rojo en sus manos, ella lo mira como buscando su aprobación para abrirla; Sesshomaru asiente, ella no necesita su permiso para hacer eso, no entendía el por qué Kagome era así.

-Te amo –Le dice ella abrazándolo con fuerza, derrama un par de lagrimas, no de tristeza, no de dolor, si no de alegría y felicidad…- _Sesshomaru… Gracias_ –

El asiente en respuesta, la toma suavemente de la mano.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a casa de mis padres –El limpia sus lagrimas con su dedo –Creí haberte dicho que odio las lagrimas –Kagome asiente, se separa ligeramente de su esposo para mirarlo con esa chispa de alegría en sus ojos, era tan dichosa de tener a ese terco consigo.

-Lo siento, si es mejor que.. –Fue callada por los fríos labios de su esposo.

Entreabre su boca dejando que su esposo invadiera su cavidad bucal, amaba cuando el demandaba rudeza en sus besos, de alguna forma se le hacía gracioso y a la vez excitante…

-Es hora de irnos –

-Si –

 _Tal vez su esposo no era el mas romántico o el mas detallista del mundo, pero ella sabía que Sesshomaru la amaba, y ella a el, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, eso y saber que su prospero hijo naciese sano._

 _ **El fin…**_

 _ **¿Cómo quedo esta pequeña historia?, la idea no dejaba de darme vuelta en la cabeza. Ohm imaginaba a Sesshomaru en una especie de situación así… Y es cierto tal vez el no sea el más demostrativo con sus sentimientos, pero dio su mejor esfuerzo jajjajaa pero lo importante que ama a su pequeña Kaggie jjajaaj.**_

 _ **Buenos nos vemos, Sayonara.**_

 _ **Fray.**_

 _ **Por cierto dejar un Review, super importante si jajajjaja.**_


End file.
